Está lloviendo
by Kurumi2413Keehl
Summary: "-¿Qué es Matt para mí?" Se preguntaba Mello mientras veía como cada vez más gotas de agua comenzaban a caer del cielo, decidió ir a buscar al pelirrojo que hace horas no aparecía. Pero ellos no se imaginaban que sus vidas cambiarían por un pequeño "accidente" que hizo que se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos. Yaoi-Shonen ai AU


**Está lloviendo**

* * *

**Fanfic MxM**

**Emmm… No lo sé XD… Esto me salió de la mente, sé que no es perfecto… Pero se me ocurrió cuando vi una imagen, sé que me matarán porque yo debería estar escribiendo la continuación de mi fic de "Porque te conocí" (el que es MxN) Así que no me maten…. Pero no me podía quedar tranquila si no escribía esto D: y si… Antes Matt y Mello me gustaban más como solo amigos… Pero por culpa de una amiga ahora amo la pareja de MxM jajaja XD… Espero que lo disfruten :3**

**Este fic se lo dedico a Sery-Chan y a Sarahi-Chan n_n (Este es uno de sus regalos de navidad (adelantado c: ) ewe... Aunque tengo más regalos para ustedes XD) **

**PD: En mis fics será completamente normal para la gente observar parejas que sean del mismo género XD**

**Disclaimer: Death Note no es mío y se nota, si fuera mío no hubieran muerto ni Mello ni Matt ni L T_T… Además sería yaoi XD… Así que no, no es mío :P**

* * *

Era un día lluvioso, las nubes; de un gris oscuro, hacía horas que no paraba de llover, sobre la ventana de un pequeño departamento que compartían 2 chicos; Un rubio de 17 años y cierto pelirrojo de 16, caían las gotas de agua que el chico rubio solo se limitaba a observar, hacía un par de horas que estaba así, ese mismo día había llevado la misma pregunta en su cabeza; _¿Qué es Matt para mí? _y eso era porque el mismo chico se lo había preguntado hace unas horas atrás.

***Flash back***

Mello y Matt estaban en la sala del no tan pequeño departamento que compartían, ya que no tenían el dinero suficiente como para pagar cada quien el suyo, habían decidido pagar cada quien la mitad para así completar la renta.

Matt estaba como siempre; jugando videojuegos. Y Mello solo estaba observándolo un poco aburrido, mientras se comía una barra de chocolate.

Y es que, Matt, según Mello, se estaba comportando de una manera no tan normal a como siempre lo era. Cada vez que hablaba con él se ponía bastante nervioso y terminaba contestando solo una tontería o cosas que no tenían que ver con lo que Mello le decía.

-Matt, ¿Por qué has estado tan "raro" estos días? – Se atrevió a preguntar Mello de una vez por todas.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos, Matt solo seguía jugado con su PSP y extrañamente no contestó a lo que le preguntó Mello.

Y era bastante obvio para cualquiera saber lo que le estaba pasando al pelirrojo, y era que, desde hace ya una semana aproximadamente empezó a sentirse "extraño" siempre que hablaba con Mello, pero no fue un día nada más porque si, Matt había empezado a comportarse así desde un día en el que accidentalmente mientras jugaba con su PSP no se dio cuenta que Mello estaba bastante cerca de donde estaba el, por lo que cuando quiso moverse para ir por algo de beber, accidentalmente sus labios y los del rubio habían chocado. Mello también se sorprendió y se avergonzó un poco al principio, pero para Matt fue mucho más que un simple accidente, quería quedarse ahí más tiempo y sentir a Mello así de cerca de él, pero como acto de reflejo, no hizo eso, si no que solo se quitó de ahí completamente rojo y avergonzado.

Desde ese momento Matt había estado pesando por qué rayos había sentido y pensado ese tipo de cosas cuando ocurrió ese accidente, hasta que por fin había llegado a una conclusión. Él amaba a su mejor amigo, y aunque era un poco extraño enamorarte de tu mejor amigo, había terminado aceptándolo. Ahora el problema del pelirrojo era que no sabía si decírselo o no, por miedo a que Mello lo rechazara o dejaran de ser amigos.

-Mello, ¿Qué soy yo para ti? – Fue lo único que dijo Matt unos minutos después de la respondido.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Mello sabía perfectamente a que se refería su amigo, pero en ese momento no sabía que responder.

- No es nada… Olvídalo. – Contestó Matt por fin apartando su vista de la PSP con la que estaba jugando. –Iré a comprar unas cuantas cosas que faltan, escuché en las noticias que se aproximan unas lluvias. – Dijo Matt tratando de mostrar una falsa sonrisa mientras se levantaba y tomaba dinero para ir a hacer las compras.

***Fin del flash back***

- Maldición…Matt y sus estúpidas preguntas… - Murmuraba el rubio, pues no se podía quitar esa "estúpida" pregunta de su mente desde el momento en el que Matt le había preguntado eso, pero más que nada, estaba preocupado aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Estaba preocupado ni más ni menos que por Matt. Y era porque, hacía 2 horas que había ido al supermercado a comprar unas cosas de comida que les hacían falta, ya que la locutora del canal de noticias había anunciado la llegada de fuertes lluvias para toda la semana, y desde entonces no volvía.

Mientras tanto, Matt, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en si decirle a Mello o no lo que sentía por él, que se había olvidado por completo de ir al supermercado a comprar la comida que les hacía falta. El pelirrojo se encontraba en un parque sentado en el pasto debajo de un árbol.

Estaba lloviendo bastante fuerte, pero poco le importaba a Matt, pues lo único que le importaba en ese momento era Mello.

-"_Si le digo… ¿Y si se molesta? ¿Y si ya no me quiere volver a hablar jamás? ¿Y si cree que estoy bromeando…? Esto… Es demasiado confuso para mi…Un día normal creo que es mi mejor amigo y en un segundo por un accidente me doy cuenta que es lo más importante para mí y que lo amo… ¿Ahora qué hago…? Pero… ¿Y si Mello me llegara a corresponder…? No, no tengo que estar dándome "falsas esperanzas", lo mejor por ahora es esperar. Un momento… ¿Esperar qué? ¿A qué Mello llegue corriendo diciéndome que no me vuelva a ir y que me ama? Pff… Que patético me siento… Incluso estoy empezando a darme ideas yo mismo…" - _Pensaba Matt observando como cada vez más gotas de agua comenzaban a caer del cielo.

_***Mientras tanto en el departamento…***_

-¿Qué hago…? Está lloviendo demasiado fuerte ya desde hace un rato y Matt no vuelve… Un momento… ¿¡Por qué estoy tan "preocupado" por él!? Solo debe ser mi imaginación. – Hablaba para si mismo Mello mientras observaba por la ventana. - …¿Qué es Matt para mi…? ¿Es "normal" que alguien se "preocupe" tanto por alguien que solo es un amigo? No, Matt no solo es mi amigo, es mi mejor amigo, de eso estoy seguro pero… ¿Lo veo como algo más que eso…? ¿Me preocuparía de igual manera por alguien más? ¡Agghhh! ¡Maldita sea…! –Seguía pensando Mello en voz alta mientras se tallaba un poco la cara con las manos.

Mello se quedó pensando en silencio por unos cuantos minutos más hasta que reaccionó y se levantó del sillón en donde estaba sentado y tomó un paraguas.

-Soy un maldito estúpido… ¿¡CÓMO ES QUE NO ME DI CUENTA ANTES!? – Se maldecía a si mismo Mello mientras abría la puerta y salía corriendo con el paraguas en la mano que al parecer olvidó usar para no mojarse.

Mello ahora tenía otro problema que no se podía quitar de la cabeza, ¿A qué se debía el extraño comportamiento de Matt que había estado teniendo en los últimos días? ¿Y si Matt se había cansado de él?

Mientras Mello caminaba a paso algo apresurado a algún parque cercano, le cruzó por la mente que hace algunos días había besado a Matt accidentalmente.

_-"¿¡Por qué estoy recordando eso!? No se qué es esto… Pero siento una terrible necesitad de volver a besar a Matt… Parece que ya me volví loco, además no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que es lo que piensa Matt al respecto y yo ya me estoy dando ideas…"_

Matt ya tenía los labios y la yema de los dedos de un tono morado por el frío, pero aún así ni el mismo se había dado cuenta de eso.

Cuando Matt se dio cuenta que Mello se estaba acercando hacia donde estaba él, se sobresaltó un poco, ya que aún no tenía bien pensando que decirle a Mello o si decirle o no lo que sentía.

-Me- Mello… ¿Qué… Haces aquí? – Le preguntó Matt a Mello que ya estaba delante de él, observándolo a los ojos.

-¿Pues qué crees? ¡HACE HORAS QUE TE FUISTE Y NO HAS VUELTO! ¿¡Como demonios quieres que no me preocupe!? – Dijo Mello algo exaltado mientras se sentaba en el pasto mojado al lado de Matt.

Matt solo guardó silencio y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos sin decir nada hasta que Mello se atrevió a hablar y a romper el silencio que había entre ambos.

-Sobre… Sobre lo que me preguntaste… - Mello estaba nervioso y completamente sonrojado, ya que tenía planeado decirle a Matt, pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando el pelirrojo ya lo había interrumpido.

-Descuida… Olvida esa pregunta, no tiene importancia… No es necesario que la respondas. – Dijo Matt agachando un poco la cabeza.

-Claro que si tiene importancia, idiota, además tú fuiste quien me pidió que la respondiera. – Dijo Mello, decidido a decirle a Matt de una vez por todas.

-…¿Entonces ya pensaste en una respuesta para mi pregunta? – Dijo Matt algo sorprendido pero a la vez atento a lo que le decía Mello.

-_… "A la mierda el orgullo… No estuve tantas horas casi rompiéndome el cerebro para nada… Ahora tengo que decirle…" –_Pensaba Mello mientras veía los ojos de Matt con mucho detalle.

- ….Sí… - Dijo Mello acercándose cada vez más a Matt hasta que tomó algo de valor y completamente sonrojado, presionó suavemente sus labios contra los del pelirrojo, quien se sorprendió al instante por el acto del rubio.

-"_Mierda, no debí hacer eso, malditos impulsos…" –_ Pensaba Mello mientras se iba separando lentamente de Matt.

Por su parte, Matt no lo podía creer, ahí estaba Mello, a 5 centímetros de él y con un muy lindo y notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Matt... Yo… Yo t-t-t-t-te a-a-a-a-m… ¡Yo te am…! ¡Te am…! ¡TE A-A-A-M-M-M…! …Te amo… - Por sin soltó Mello después de mucho tartamudear.

-¿L-L-L-Lo dices… E-e-enserio? – Se quedó mirando Matt a Mello atónito.

-S-s-s-sí… - Dijo Mello volteando la mirada hacia otro lado para que no se notara lo nervioso y sonrojado que estaba.

-… - De la nada, Matt comenzó a llorar y abrazó a Mello. – Yo también te amo Mello, y mucho… - Dijo Matt aún llorado, abrazando a Mello y sonriendo tiernamente.

Mello le devolvió el abrazo y le agarró la cara con ambas manos para secarle un poco las lagrimas y después besarlo tiernamente.

Ambos se olvidaron completamente de todo; el frío, la lluvia, las demás personas… Perdiéndose en aquel beso que aunque ninguno admitiera, habían estado deseando desde hace mucho. Se quedaron así por bastante tiempo, hasta que la falta de aire hizo que ambos tuvieran que separarse.

-Maldito perro idiota… No te vuelvas a ir así, de verdad hiciste que me preocupara… ¿Oíste? Estúpido… - Dijo Mello sonriendo mirando los ojos esmeraldas de Matt.

-Claro… No volveré a hacer eso, Mello ¡Te lo prometo! – Dijo Matt volviendo a su "comportamiento de siempre" y sonriendo como siempre lo hacía, de esa manera que tanto le gustaba y volvía loco a Mello.

-¿Te parece si volvemos antes de que ambos nos resfriemos? – Dijo Matt sonriéndole a Mello.

-Me parece bien…. Había traído un paraguas, pero creo que se me cayó mientras venía hacia acá – Dijo Mello observando que ya no llevaba consigo el paraguas.

-Jejeje…. Entonces hay que volver antes de que nos enfermemos. – Sonrío mientras se levantaba del pasto y le pasaba la mano a Mello para ayudarle a que se levantara.

-Idiota… - Dijo Mello tomando la mano de Matt mientras ambos caminaban de regreso a su pequeño departamento.

_***Ya en el departamento***_

- ¿Qué hora será…? – Preguntó Mello al ver que ya estaba algo oscuro.

-Ni idea, pero creo que ya es de noche. – Le contestó Matt sonriente como siempre.

-Tengo algo de sueño… Creo que me voy a dormir. – Le dijo Mello a Matt mientras lo observaba y se tallaba un poco los ojos con las manos.

-Está bien… Descansa. – Le dijo Matt que observaba como Mello iba hacia la cama y se tapaba con las sabanas para intentar dormir.

_***De madrugada***_

A Matt se le había ocurrido la "genial" idea de meterse a la cama donde Mello dormía como un gatito, Matt se quedó dormido abrazando a Mello mientras que Mello no tenía ni la menor idea de que Matt se encontraba justo aún lado de él.

- …Ngh… - Despertó un poco Mello. - ….? – Abrió un poco los ojos y al sentir que alguien lo abrazaba, giró la cabeza un poco y… - ¿¡QUÉ CREES QUE HACES!? – Le gritó Mello a Matt despertándolo de golpe.

- ..Nada…~ Solo quería dormir contigo…~ Además, parecías un gatito durmiendo de esa manera. – Le dijo Matt a Mello, que se encontraba tan sonrojado como un tomate.

-¡Perro pervertido! – Dijo Mello algo molesto.

- …~ - Matt solo ignoró lo último y se quedó dormido de nuevo rápidamente aún abrazando a Mello.

-Estúpido perro idiota, te amo… - Dijo Mello antes de quedarse dormido.

**FIN! OwO….**

* * *

**Bueno, espero les halla gustado n_n me gustó bastante escribirlo, y quien sabe, tal vez luego haga otro cap con lemmon (?) ustedes deciden XD ...Este fic, lo vuelvo a decir, se lo dedico especialmente a Sery-chan (O Kat) y a Sarahi-chan... Sayonara (n_n)/**


End file.
